swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Świadkowie Jehowy na Madagaskarze
Świadkowie Jehowy na Madagaskarze – wspólnota 24 825 Świadków Jehowy na Madagaskarze, należących do 575 zborów. W 2011 roku na uroczystości Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa zebrały się 123 508 osoby (ok. 0,7% mieszkańców kraju). Działalność miejscowych wyznawców koordynuje Biuro Oddziału w Ivato. Historia Początki W roku 1925 na wyspie rozpoczęto działalność ewangelizacyjną. We wrześniu 1933 roku do portowego miasta Toamasina przyjechało z RPA (przez Mauritius) dwóch wyznawców — Robert Nisbet i Bert McLuckie, którzy rozpowszechniali publikacje Świadków Jehowy w języku francuskim. Rozwój działalności W październiku 1955 roku, po 'kongres]ie pod hasłem „Tryumfujące Królestwo”, które odbyło się w Paryżu, do portowej Toamasiny, a następnie do Tananariwy przybyli dwaj francuscy Świadkowie Jehowy - Adam Lisiak, były górnik polskiego pochodzenia, oraz Edouard Marlot. Pierwszym rdzennym Świadkiem Jehowy został Rabehasy Noël. Później do działalności włączali się kolejni. W roku 1955 rozpoczęto na Madagaskarze regularną działalność kaznodziejską, która była nadzorowana przez Biuro Oddziału na Mauritiusie. Latem 1956 roku ośmioosobowa grupa zgłosiła prośbę o utworzenie zboru Świadków Jehowy w Tananariwie. W roku 1957 przyjechało małżeństwo z Francji, Gilberte i Antoine Branca, i zostali skierowani do Antananarywy. Gilberte była absolwentką 24 klasy Biblijnej Szkoły Strażnicy — Gilead a jej mąż później również ukończył to szkolenie. Do współpracy przyjechała też Simone Berclaz - szwajcarska współwyznawczyni. W 1959 roku najwyższa liczba wyznawców wyniosła 41. W tym też roku na Madagaskar przyjechał Nathan Knorr, ówczesny prezes Towarzystwa Strażnica, by osobiście udzielić zachęt. W latach 1959-1962 działalność miejscowych Świadków Jehowy przejęło Biuro Oddziału we Francji. W roku 1960 przybyli z Francji na Madagaskar Henriette i Florent Chabotowie i rozkrzewiali religię na północy wyspy, w mieście Diégo-Suarez (obecnie Antseranana). W roku 1961 do ok. 75 tutejszych wyznawców przybyli współwyznawcy z Kanady Irene i Lavala Carbonneau. W styczniu 1962 roku dołączyli do nich pionierzy Veera i Raima Kuokkanen - fińscy współwyznawcy, a w kwietniu misjonarze z USA - Thelma i Samuel Gilmanowie. W 1963 roku liczba wyznawców przekroczyła 100 osób, których odwiedził Milton Henschel. Od owego roku Madagaskar ma własne Biuro Oddziału. Sługą oddziału został Raimo Kuokkanen. Początkowo większość stałych prac mógł wykonać sam. Pierwotnie biuro znajdowało się w wynajętym domu, w którym mieszkali też misjonarze. Po uzyskaniu zezwolenia na wydawanie Strażnicy w języku malgaskim tłumaczeniem z francuskiego zajęła się malgaska wyznawczyni Rasoamalala Louise. Pracowała u siebie w domu, pisząc wszystko ręcznie. W Biurze Oddziału Veera Kuokkanen przepisywała przetłumaczony tekst na matryce, a współwyznawcy - wolontariusze obsługiwali powielacz. Pierwsza Strażnica w języku malgaskim ukazała się we wrześniu 1963 roku w nakładzie około 600 egzemplarzy a po kilku miesiącach wzrósł do 3000 egzemplarzy każdego numeru. Obecnie ukazuje się jako dwutygodnik, drukowany w Wielkiej Brytanii, w nakładzie ponad 26 000 egzemplarzy. W marcu 1966 roku przyjechały dwie niemieckie współwyznawczynie misjonarki, Margarita Königer i Gisela Hoffmann. W 1970 roku zanotowano 469 głosicieli. Zakaz działalności 20 czerwca 1970 roku władze nakazały opuszczenie wyspy 20 misjonarzom. Większość z nich udała się do Kenii. Obywatele francuscy wyjechali na wyspę Reunion. 8 sierpnia 1970 roku w gazecie Official Journal of the Malagasy Republic poinformowano o zakazie działalności Świadków Jehowy. Wkrótce wizytę na Madagaskarze złożył Milton Henschel z Biura Głównego Towarzystwa Strażnica. Andriamasy Théodore został pierwszym malgaskim absolwentem Szkoły Gilead. W czasie zakazu działalności organizowano zgromadzenia okręgowe i obwodowe w lasach, gdzie spotykało się nawet 1500 osób. W roku 1972 w wynajętym mieszkaniu utworzono biuro i skład literatury dla 11 zborów. W roku 1973 - 613 miejscowych wyznawców odwiedził przedstawiciel Towarzystwa Strażnica - André Ramseyer. Ponowna rejestracja i rozwój działalności 24 lutego 1984 roku Stowarzyszenie Świadków Jehowy otrzymało osobowość prawną, co jednak nie znaczyło, że uchylono zakaz działalności Świadkom Jehowy, których było na wyspie 1708, a 8977 osób przybyło na Pamiątkę. W 1987 roku na Madagaskar powrócili pierwsi zagraniczni misjonarze. W 1991 roku nowa najwyższa liczba głosicieli wyniosła 4005. Chociaż uzyskano osobowość prawną jako organizacja kulturalna, w roku 1993 złożono podanie o rejestrację związku wyznania Świadków Jehowy. W owym roku przyjechało tu sześciu absolwentów filii Szkoły Gilead w Niemczech. Został dla nich otwarty dom misjonarski w Toamasie. 4 października 1994 roku, działalność została zalegalizowana. 7 grudnia 1996 roku zaproszono 668 długoletnich wyznawców, a następnego dnia dalszych 7785 osób, którzy wysłuchali okolicznościowego wykładu - wygłoszonego na działce nazwanej Gileada - z okazji otwarcia nowego Biura Oddziału. W roku 1999 zanotowano 10 300 głosicieli, w roku 2007 działało 18 748 Świadków Jehowy, na uroczystości Pamiątki śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa zebrało się wówczas 101 165 osób. W 2008 roku przekroczono liczbę 20 000 głosicieli. Zgromadzenia są organizowane w j. malgaskim, madagarskim migowym i francuskim. Madagaskar